More Than Just a Mistress
by pplhater2493
Summary: HGDM HGRW HGHP Hermione and Draco will fall for each other while she is forced to nurse him to health. More inside! Warning: may be OOC!
1. Chapter 1

More Than a Mistress

**_Summary: _**Hermione Granger, the bookworm know-it-all, isn't exactly what everyone thinks she is. She is much more. When Draco Malfoy starts to notice, he happens to need help at the time. Hermione becomes his nurse and has to hold to his every need. She not only starts to fall for him, but she also finds out some deadly secrets from his past. But when she confronts him about it, what will happen when that man who thinks 'love is for fools' falls for a_ "Mudblood?"_

Chapter 1: Head Boy and Girl

_September 1_

_On August 25, my mother took me shopping as a goodbye present and we saw someone that I had least expected to be in muggle London; Draco Malfoy._

_We were buying out lunch when Harry and the Weasleys When I asked Harry why he was here with them, he told me that he was showing them how the muggle's lived._

_I tried to laugh at the comment that Harry had made about Mr. Weasley, but I was too busy looking at a blond-haired boy limping around the corner on the opposite side of the street. I went to go help him, but just before I did, I realized who it really was; Draco Malfoy._

_Just as Ron was about to look, he was distracted by Ginny screaming at me for daydreaming. After I got Ginny to calm down, I looked up to find Malfoy, but he was no where in sight. He was not of age yet, so he couldn't apparate and he was limping far too badly to be able to hide fast. Talk about creepy! I guess I just never expected to see a pureblood wizard in muggle London; unless he was just there to try to fins a target that You-Know-Who wanted dead._

Hermione stared at her work and closed her diary. Harry and Ron walked in as she was putting it into her bag. She gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

The first thing that their conversation was about was, congratulating Hermione on her becoming Head Girl and trying to figure out who the Head Boy was. They had come up with a blank, so they gave up on that subject just as Professor McGonagall came into their compartment and told Hermione to follow her with her things. Hermione picked up her bag and said goodbye to Ron and Harry before she followed McGonagall.

She took Hermione to a compartment in the front of the train labled _Private. _When McGonagall left, Hermione opened a book from her bag and waited for her to return. Just as she looked at her watch, the compartment door slid open.

"Finally, I've been sitting here since noon."

She looked up at the person in the doorway to find someone that she didn't expect. Albus Dumbledore emerged from a door behind them and said, "welcome. You are the new Head Boy and Girl."


	2. Unexpected Request

**A/N: **Dumbledore is still alive in my story which means that Snape is still the Potions Master.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Request

Hermione stared at her Headmaster. She had never been more shocked in her life!

"I'm going to _try _to understand this."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you going to try to understand?"

"Why you chose Malfoy to be Head Boy!"

"Well then, let me explain. I have come up with something that I am sure you will agree with Miss Granger. You and Malfoy are of opposite houses and therefore will be the perfect Head Boy and Girl. If you need anything, you will go to each other. You will go on watch duty every night together when Draco's leg heals. The both of you will be sharing a common room and bathroom. I know that it sounds like there is little privacy, but, we could only get _one_ bathroom. If the two of don't get along, then you will be replaced by Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson. If either of you ever get into each others business and the other on does not want you there, you will no longer be Head Boy and Girl. Yes, you heard me, if I get a report that says you are in each others business, both of you will be reached and no longer be Head Boy and Girl. I hope this arouses your brains because we will be watching both of you."

Just as Albus was about to leave, he turned said, "Oh, and Miss Granger, you will e helping Malfoy with his leg."

With that last word, Hermione and Malfoy left in the compartment to have nothing to do but stare out the window for the rest of the way to the castle seeing as, they were ordered to stay in the compartment together.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione and Malfoy waited for the younger students to get off of the train, and then they went to the Head Boy and Girl carriage where they found Ron and Harry waiting for Hermione. At the first sight of Malfoy, their jaws dropped and they pulled Hermione aside. They asked her in loud voices, "Why are you hanging out with _him_?"

Hermione reluctantly told them that Malfoy was Head Boy and they started arguing about what their Headmaster was thinking.

Malfoy was the one who interrupted them by saying, "You do know I can hear you right Potty?"

When the trio looked at Malfoy he was trying to get into the Head's carriage. Hermione stood there and watched him struggle while Harry and Ron laughed.

"Granger, I could really use your help here!"

"Why would I help you Malfoy?"

"Because if you don't, then you will lose your title as Head Girl."

Hermione walked over to Malfoy after saying goodbye to Harry and Ron and helped him into the carriage.

After they entered, Hermione asked something that Malfoy was clearly not expecting.

"What did you do to your leg?"

"That is none f your business Mudblood!"

Hermione looked away and Malfoy could tell that he had touched a soft point. Eh was about to tell her what he did when they arrived at the station.

When Hermione got off, she helped Malfoy and they walked to the castle together. When they arrived, Albus Dumbledore asked them to go into a room, so that they could come out when he told everyone who were the new Head Boy and Girl. They agreed reluctantly and went into a dark empty room.

They were in the dark room for what seemed like hours when their Headmaster finally called their names. When they emerged, Malfoy went first and I almost fell backwards on top of Hermione.

Hermione barley caught his arm after she moved out of the way and everyone was laughing. They were quickly silenced by a glare from Severus Snape; their Potions Master.

Hermione and Malfoy stood in front of the Headmaster while he informed the school of the new Head Boy and Girl.

Hermione helped Malfoy to the Slytherin table after the speech and then walked to her own house to sit with her friends. When she sat down, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all staring at her. When she asked them why, they simply went back to eating their food.

Hermione suddenly realized how tired she was and asked McGonagall where the Head's room was. Her Professor gave her directions and the password to get in.

When Hermione got to the common room, she immediately laid down on the Slytherin green sofa and fell asleep.

Malfoy arrived about an hour later and he saw a sleeping Hermione. He bent down over her body and subconsciously kissed her. Then, he went to the Gryffindor red sofa and got a blanket where he laid down to watch Hermione sleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she opened her eyes to find a tray with food on it. There was also a single white rose in a vase filled with water on the coffee table.

Hermione sat up just as Malfoy walked through the portrait hole.

"Oh, I see that the house elves have carried out my wishes."

Hermione looked at Malfoy in disgust and she stood up. She walked to her door to her room and slammed it with all she could muster, refusing Malfoy's peace offering.

Malfoy stood in the center of the common room, staring at what he had left for Hermione. HE then decided to take it to her dorm for her and carried it to the door before he knocked.

"Hermion, you have to eat something."

"Not from you"

"Well, it's either this, or nothing."

"What does that mean?"

The two students stood on either side of Hermione's dorm room, arguing over whether she was going to eat what Malfoy had or not.

"What do you think it means? It is after breakfast and before lunch."

Hermione was silent before she emerged from her dorm wearing something that no one would have expected. She had a black tank top that hugged her in all the right places, a jean mini skirt, and high heeled dress shoes that had straps tied up her ankles.

Malfoy paid no attention to what she was saying. He was far too busy looking at her attire. When Hermione finally noticed that he wasn't listening to her, she snapped a finger in front of his face and his eyes popped to her face.

"Look, I understand that this is not something that I would have worn in the past; but this is the new me. You won't see me in my uniform except during classes and when we are patrolling the castle for students out of bed."

Malfoy thought for a second. "Does that include when you are helping me into bed because of my leg?"

Hermione slapped Malfoy across the face and slammed her bedroom door.

"So I guess that's a no."


	3. Truth or Dare?

"Truth or Dare?"

It had been about a month since Hermione slapped Draco Malfoy. They were getting along better, but Hermione was still disgusted with him. He was given a bell to ring when ever he needed her to do something for him. He rang the bell all throughout the night and Hermione was on the verge of breaking it.

At the moment, she was sleeping in her bed because of all the exhaustion that Draco had put her through. She suddenly sat bolt upright from hearing the loud ring coming from two rooms over.

She groaned and got out of bed to go tend to the boy that she absolutely hated. She had never expected Draco to be this persistent. When she got to his room, he was sitting up and he patted his pillows. She walked over and fluffed them. Before she could leave, he said, "Hermione? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hermione turned around and walked to the opened window. She closed and locked it before leaving. Draco was making her more exhausted then she had been in her entire life.

Hermione left his room and went to the common room and sat on the Gryffindor couch. She sat there for about twenty minutes, gazing into the fire when Draco rang his bell again. She waited, hoping that he wouldn't ring it again, but her hopes were shattered when she heard the bell ring a second time.

Just as Hermione was about to open the door, she realized that she was wearing what she wore when she went to bed; a black lacey silk bra, and short shorts that made her but look very perky. That's when she got an idea.

She ran into her room where she went to armoire. She opened it and got her school uniform to put it on.

When she walked into the room, Draco was standing by his bed posts and he fell on them as if he had passed out.

Hermione was padding a cold rag to Draco's head when she heard a knock on the portrait hole. When she went to open it, Blaise Zabini was standing in front of her. She let him in and led him to Draco's room where they started to talk in a civilized manor.

"I never thought that Draco would ever care about _you, _Granger."

"I didn't either."

They were silent for a moment.

"I guess he really does care about you, just like he's been saying for the past year and a half."

Draco started to stir and his eyes opened to find the two of them looking down at him with concerned faces. Hermione conjured a glass of water and two little pills that made him feel better immediately.

They went down to the common room where they had some butterbeer. Hermione was on her fifth when Blaise suggested that they play truth or dare.

Hermione accepted on one condition. "Nothing that is said or done in here can be repeated."

Draco and Blaise agreed with some reluctance. Hermione asked Draco the first question. "What did you do to your leg?"

Blaise looked at Draco, who avoided both his, and Hermione's concerned faces.

"My father. He slammed me into my bedroom door and for once, I fought back. He used a curse and made it so that not even Dumbledore could heal my leg, let alone Madame Pomfry."

Hermione sighed and said, "I'm sorry."

"Why? My father is an ass anyway,"

"Yes, but still."

Blaise changed the subject by saying that it was Hermione's turn.

"Truth."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other evilly, but Draco asked the question.

"Are you a virgin?"

Hermione stared at them with a glazed look in her eyes. She seemed to be looking back on a memory and tears were starting to fall down her face.

Draco pulled her into a hug and said, "You don't have to answer that."

Blaise motioned that he was going to leave and Draco nodded.

Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms as they sat on the floor. He picked her up and brought her to his room. He stared down at her face and had a sudden desire to kiss her. He resisted the urge and left for the common room. He had no idea what was happening. Every time he looked at Hermione, his stomach flipped.

Blaise stood in front of the newly lit fire and said, "How is she doing?" just as Draco sat down on the green couch.

"I never thought that she and I would have so much in common."

"What do you mean?"

Draco thought for a minute.

"She and I have been abused and we still put on an act to hide it."

"She's abused?"

Draco looked up from the floor and said, "After we asked her that question, she broke down as if she had a terrible memory of being raped. I could see it in her eyes. She was scared."

"So who so you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Well, do you want to talk?"

"No. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Draco went upstairs after Blaise left the portrait hole. For some reason, he went to Hermione's room and took out a chair. He waited by her bed for a long while until he finally fell asleep.


	4. Falling for Hermione Granger

Chapter 4: "I thinkI'm falling for you, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione woke in a warm bed. she looked around the room and realized that she was in Draco's bed. a chair sat beside the bed but it was empty.  
She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She turned on the bath water with the bubbles and went to her own room to get her clothes. When she went back to the bathroom, Draco stood in the doorway to his room and was staring at her.  
There was an awkward silence before Draco said something.  
"I'm sorry"  
'For what?" Hermione asked with a confused and concerned look on her face.  
"I never knew that you had an abused past. i never would have asked that quetion if I knew"  
Hermione sighed. "there was only one other person in Hogwarts that knew before you and Blaise"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Potty or Weasel"  
"Neither"  
Draco looked up at Hermione's comment. He had a stunned look on his face.  
"Who"  
"Ginny"  
"I figured it would be her if they didn't know"  
"Ginny if my best and closest friend. I tell her eveything"  
Draco turned around and walked into his bedroon, closing the door behind him.  
Hermione sighed and closed her bedroom door before getting undressed and taking a bath.

Meanwhile, in Draco's room. . . . . . Draco sat down on his bed and sighed. he was having thoughts about HErmione. Every time he talked to her, his knees went weak.  
STOP IT DRACO! YOU DON'T FEEL THIS WAY ABOUT ANYONE, LET ALONE, GRANGER! SHE'S A MUDBLOOD!  
When Draco fell asleep at 10 pm, he had a dream that repeated throughout the night.

DREAM:

Draco slid down the damp dungeon wall and started crying into his arms on his knees. The door opened he saw a shadow walk into the room. they lit their wand and walked around to see if anyone was in there. when the light hit Draco, he realized who it was.  
Hermione walked toward him and bent down and let him cry until he looked up at her with a longing in his eyes. Hermione put her lips to his and he deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned into his mouth before he moved down to her neck. She stopped him and they stood up.  
"I'm sorry"  
Draco looked at her and said nothing.  
"I never meant to hurt you; let alone fall for you"  
Hermione turned toward the door and said one last thing, "I'll never forget what we had together. And i hope that you don't ever for get that i will always love you, no matter what"  
Draco was left in the empty room with nothing left, not even Hermione. The only memories that he had of them together was theri first time that they got together. He had no other memorie of what they had. . . . . .not even a glimpse of happiness.

END OF DREAM

Draco woke form the dream and wlked to the common room. he sat on the red sofa with his head in his hands until he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around to see Hermione in nothing but a towel, looking rather embrarassed. 


	5. Sometimes Enemies Will Become More

**A/N:** This is the chapter that makes it rated **_M_**

**Warning: **This chapter contains sex and **_talk _**of rape. You can skip it if you like, you won't miss much. Their will be warnings of when the sex and rape comes up and ends.

Chapter 5:sometimes enemies will become more than friends

Hermione stood in the bathroom doorway with nothing on but a towel. She watched Draco on the sofa with stun on both of their faces.

Hermione walked to her room and got dressed. She could feel Draco's eyesd on the door to her bedroom.

When she emerged from her room, she had her uniform on and was fixing her red and gold Gryffindor tie.

"Where are you going?"

"_We _are going to patrol the hallways."

"Oh, yeah." Draco went to his room and got dressed.

Twenty minutes into the patrol, Draco finally said something to break the silence.

"Why did you come out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on?"

"I didn't ecpect you to be sitting on the sofa in nothing but your boxers. I thought you were in your room sleeping."

They were silent again before Hermione asked something that Draco was not prepared to answer.

"Why did you take me to your room instead of mine the other night?"

Draco stopped and grabbed Hermione's arm. He twisted her to face him and made it so their hips touched. He didn't say anything and neither did she. He simply adjusted her tiw and backed away from her.

"I heard you having nightmares for the past week. I figured that if you had someone there to wake you up, then you wouldn't scream as much. I didn't do anything. I slept in the chair by the bed and strangely enough, you didn't have any nightmares."

"Why would you even care?"

"I guess. . . . . . . .people change."

"What does that mean?"

Draco sighed. "I guess that out of all the things that I've done to you, I finally realized that even though your a mud-. . . .muggleborn, you are smarter, and nicer than me. All those years that I hated you, it was really just envy."

Hermione laughed.

"What's funny?"

"I just never thought I would ever hear Draco Malfoy say that he envied me." Hermione was laughing uncontrollably.

Draco put his hand over her mouth and said, "Just because I envy you, doesn't mean that I'm going to be nice to you."

Hermione pulled his hand down from her mouth and said, "You just were."

Draco pulled his hand away from her mouth and said nothing. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on Hermione's lips and he was askeing for access into her mouth. Hermione opened her mouth and Draco slipped his tounge inside. Hermione moaned and said, "You do know that we're in the middle of a hallway right?"

Draco looked araound and said, "Well, now I know." Hermione laughed at this comment before Draco said, "Why don't we go to the common room and finish this?"

Hermione sighed and bit her lip.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

At this, Hermione realized that Draco was really someone who knew how she felt and she whispered, "I want to. . . . . . .I'm just not sure if I can ever get over what happened to me."

Draco pulled Hermione into a hug and said, "Let's go back to the common room and you can tell me what happened there. Maybe I can relate to you."

(**WARNING: This is where the talk of rape begins.)**"I never expected to ever find out that the person that I called my father, wasn't really my father."

Draco and Hermione sat on his bed while she was telling him the story of why she was so scared to sleep with him.

"I never wanted to believe that he wasn't my father. He was there for me through everything. He was my pillar of strength. Maybe I just didn't want to move away, but I found out that my real father was the one man that I hated most. He was the one person who took my virginity when I was six years old. i never expected to have to go through it again, but I did. When I moved in with him and my mother, he started to rape me again and I couldn't wait until I got to leave. My mother has no idea what is going on and I don't ever want her to know. It would break her heart. I still feel ashamed every time I look in the mirror."

Draco looked at Hermione in silence and he pulled her into a hug as the tears started to fall down her rosy cheeks. He let her cry on his shoulder and when she finally looked up, she kissed him and they fell back on the bed. (**WARNING: This is when the sex starts!)**

Draco flipped her over so that he was on top and she took off her robes. Draco loosened his tie and she lifted it off his head. Draco started to unbutton her blouse before he kissed down into her shirt. Hermione unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and pulled it off before he pulled off his own shirt. He unzipped his pants and and Hermione stopped him. She pulled off his pants and started to go down on his memble. When his erection was bad, Draco pulled her up from his memble and took off her skirt.Hermione waited for Draco to do more, but he didn't. He simply looked into her eyes and said, "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I'll understand."

"I want to. I want to let all the bad memories go." Draco looked at her and sighed. Hermione put his hands on her waist and lifted his head to her eyes. "Make love to me Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked in her eyes and pushed her back down on the bed with his body. He looked into her eyes and she said, "I think I'm falling for you Draco Malfoy." "I've already fallen for you, Hermione Granger."

With oe last kiss, Draco pulled Hermione's thong down and pushed himself inside of her. He started off slow so she could get used to the feel of it, but when she told him to go faster, he obeyed and thrust himself into her faster and harder. They stayed at the same pace for about twenty minutes until Draco started to go faster and Hermione started to moan from ecstacy.

Draco pushed harder and faster while Hermione moaned and when he hit his climax, Hermione was well past hers.

Draco laid his body on top of hers and he could hear her heart beat. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and said, "I'm glad that you were the one to get rid of all the bad memories of sex." (**END OF SEX**)

Draco looked at her and gave her a kiss unlike any she had ever had before. When they pulled apart, Draco laid his head back on her chest that was only covered in a bra and they both went to sleep with nothing but happy thoughts on their minds.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter if you read it. If not, then I understand why you didn't. Hope you read again soon.


	6. Telling the 'Friends'

Chapter 6: 'Telling the Friends'

Hermione and Draco had a problem with telling their friends about their relationship. They knew that if anyone found out about it, those people would think they had gone crazy or they were under a spell.

Christmas break was coming and the couple was weary of it. They would be leaving each other. Draco was going home to help his mother around the house and Hermione was going to visit her parents.

They were currently in their common room wrapped in each others arms. Hermione was sleeping with her head on Draco's chest and Draco was looking into the lit fire. Hermione stirred and Draco looked down at her. She seemed to be dreaming about her childhood memories. Draco stroked her hair and she opened her eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What time is it?"

"…….almost time for dinner."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About four hours."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. She had never felt happier. She had Draco, she had friends, and she had her family. The only thing that was a problem was telling all of them the truth. She was afraid of what their reaction would be. They had had a grudge against him since their first year at Hogwarts.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione had been staring at Draco for the past few minutes and he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I was thinking of a way to tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny about us."

Draco sighed ad looked back into the fire. "I never expected to see the day that Hermione Granger didn't know what to do."

"I never expected to see the day when I loved Draco Malfoy. I always had feelings for you. Since the day I saw you, I thought you were good looking. But when you started to be a jerky asshole, I stopped and realized that you weren't someone I wanted to be with."

Hermione smiled and decided that it was time to tell her friends of the secrets that she had kept from them for so long.

"It's time to tell them."

Hermione and Draco walked to the Great Hall together. When they got to the entrance hall, they decided that Hermione would go first and that Draco would follow a few minutes after her.

When Hermione sat down with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, they looked at her as if they didn't know who she was. Harry was the first to ask what they were all thinking.

"Where have you been? We never see you anymore. You're always in your room or in the library."

"I've been busy."

"Busy is one thing. Completely ignoring us is another." Ron looked very agitated with her.

"What do you mean 'ignoring you'?"

Ginny spoke before Ron or Harry even opened their mouths. "Whenever we try to talk to you, you run away. When you're in classes, you try to sit as far away from us as possible."

"I don't 'run away.' I think it's time to tell you guys why I've been avoiding you."

"Well, then why have you been avoiding us, Miss I'm-Too-Good-For-You."

"I'm getting to that, Ronald. Be patient." Hermione sighed and took a deep breath before she said, "I've been avoiding you because I know that you wouldn't approve of who I have been dating since the end of October."

"Who?" Harry asked with a look of confusion on his face. He had no idea who they wouldn't like Hermione to date unless it was a Slytherin.

"Draco Malfoy."

Just then, the Great hall doors opened and Draco walked in. He looked at Hermione and Ron and Harry were both glaring at him. That's when Harry lifted his wand into the air and shot a curse at Malfoy. That was the last thing he remembered. HE didn't even remember who Hermione was. His entire memory was wiped away. And all the good times that they had together were stolen from him.


	7. Uncontrollable Tears

Chapter 7: Uncontrollable Tears

Hermione was sitting in a chair next to an unconcious Draco Malfoy. She had been assigned to attend to him the day he hit his head off the entrance door to the castle. He had been thrown back into it and was knocked unconcious.

It had been a month since Harry's detentions started. Dumbledore had almost expelled him, but due to Harry's academic performance, he was forced to let him stay. Harry was forbidden from playing Quidditch, and had detention every Monday and Friday for the rest of the school year. On Monay, his detention Professor was McGonagall, and on Fridays, it was his least favorite teacher, Snape.

Hermione felt that Harry deserved more, but she held no grudge against him. She knew how he felt about her. She was actually surprised that Ron hadn't done anything, seeing as he was usually the one to lash out. Hermione was angry with Harry, but she was still on speaking terms with him.

Blaise came to visit Draco every day, hoping that he would be awake, but he never was. Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas so that she could look after Draco while he was on the mend.

Draco awoke in the middle of the night. He looked around the room and saw that there was a girl about his age, although he had no idea what that was, sleeping in a chair next to his bed. He didn't know the girls name, but she seemed vaguley familiar to him. Draco got out of bed and went to the first door that he saw. When he opened it, he was led to a room that had chairs, desks, a fireplace, and two different colored sofas. The second door that he opened led to a walk-in closet and the third led to what he was looking for; the bathroom.

Hermione woke up tro find that Draco was not in his bed. She stood up and panicked. She went to the coomon room to find that he wasn't there, but then she saw some light coming from the bathroom. She went to the door and found that she could unlock it surprisingly easily. When she got inside, she waited for Draco to remove himself from the shower and sat on the toilet seat lid. She was sitting in the bathroom for about ten minutes when she noticed that Draco's wand was in the trash can. She picked it out of the garbage and sat back on the toilet seat lid just as Draco got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and didn't notice Hermione until she said something.

"You need to learn not to throw away your wand."

Draco flipped himself around and said, "Two thing: First, why are you in the bathroom at the same time as I am, and Second, who are you?"

Hermione had a look of both confusion and hurt on her face. "You don't remember me do you?" Hermione tried to make herself laugh, but the tears were already forming in her tired eyes.

"Obviously not."

Out of no where, Pansy Parkison came running through the door into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Draco. "Oh My Gods, Draco. I thought I was going to lose you."

Draco pulled Pansy off of him and looked into her eyes. "Pansy?"

"You remember me?"

"Of course. How could I forget you?"

Draco pulled Pansy back into a hug and looked around to find Hermione's robes whipping out of the room. He sighed. _That girl seems so familiar. It's as if I should know her, but I don't. Life is full of puzzles, I guess._

Hermione's heart was ripped out of her as Draco asked Pansy how he could forget her. The tears fell down her face as she ran as fast as she could toward Gryffindor Tower. She knew what Harry had done and she was going to make him feel guilty. No matter how much she knew it was wrong, she was going to do it.

As Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room, there was only one person that had not gone to bed yet; Ginny. She asked Hermione what she wasupset about, but Hermione simply ingnored her and headed straight to the boy's dormitory, followed by Ginny. She banged through the door and Dean woke up asking what happened.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry woke up at Hermione's shrill voice.

"Why would you do something like that, Harry? How could you make him love _her?_" By now, everyone in the dorm was awake and standing around Harry's bed. They all watched Harry and Hermione carefully.

"What could have possibly possessed you to do this to me? Why would you want to hurt me so badly? What have I ever done to you? Did I offend you in some way?"

Harry sighed. "I didn't do it to hurt you. I did it so that Malfoy couldn't hurt you."

"He never hurt me Harry. You did. You hurt me in the worst way possible. and that includes all the things that have happened to me combined. I never thought that I would say what I'm about to say, but I have no choice."

Harry sat on his bed, waiting for the worst. He glanced at Ron, who had a look of terror on his face.

"Harry James Potter . . . . .you are hereafter this moment to never speak to me again."

Harry tried to say something, but nothing happened. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked like a fish without water. He turned to Ron and said, "What did she do?"

Ron sighed. "If anger from one person to another is so powerful, that anger can be made into a spell. After the person casts the spell, the person that they cast it upon will never be able to do what they told them not to do, unless they lift the spell from you themselves. Only a really powerful and gifted witch or wizard is ever able to do such a spell."

Harry looked at Hermione. She had so much anger and hurt in her eyes that Harry wanted to fly into her arms and hold her until she forgave him. But he never got the chance. Hermione fled the room and went to the only place that she could call home; the room of the Head Girl.

Only fifteen minutes after she layed her head in her pillow, her door slowly opened to reveal Draco Malfoy. He walked over to her bed and touched her shoulder. She gasped at his touch and was surprised when he held her in his arms so she could cry for hours. When she was done crying, Draco lifted her head and kissed her lips. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled away and said, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Hermione closed her eyes and started to think back on all the times that they had together. The memory of the first time they had sex came to her mind and she wondered if this memory was buried deep inside Draco's mind. She opened her eyes and the tears came rolling down her cheeks.

When Draco asked her why she was crying, the tears just fell faster and her heart was broken into the tiniest peices. She would never be able to find anyone that she would love as much as Draco and she knew that there was no way to get him to remember what they had. Harry had no counter-affect and Hermione was unable to tell Draco of the memories they had. For the only person he would believe, would be his best friend. Suddenly, Hermione stopped crying and she got her best idea, but she was going to need the help of Blaise Zabini and this was going to be close to impossible.


	8. Negotiations

Chapter 8: Negotiations

"Why would I help you?"

Hermione and Blaise were in the dungeons trying to figure out a way to get Draco to remember.

Blaise was trying to find a reason to help Hermione. He wanted Draco to remember, but he knew that if someone cared for someone so much, they would remember on their own, but they would have to be pushed to it. And that's where he got his idea from.

Hermione said something before he could explain his plan. "If you help me, you'll be able to get rid of Pansy."

Blaise thought for a moment. He had always wanted to get rid of Pansy. She used everyone and Blaise had always been trying to get rid of her, but he never succeeded. Hermione could tell that Blaise was contemplating this. Out of no where, Blaise pushed past Hermione and went to the door. He opened it and looked around as if to make sure that no one was there. Then, he turned around and out a silencing charm on the room before saying, "Okay, the only way to get Draco to remember is to make him jealous. I know him well enough to know that he _will _be hurt if you start forgetting him and date someone else."

"But he and I are still dating."

"I hate to tell you this but, News Flash: according to Draco's new memories, he is dating Pansy and you and he had nothing together."

Hermione sighed. "There is only one person who would be able to pull this off and he and I aren't speaking to each other."

"Actually, I already had someone in mind."

"Who?"

"Me."

Hermione stared at him. She did not expect this. "I'm sorry, did you just say that I should go out with you to make Draco remember?"

"Think of how Draco would feel if his best friend is going out with the one person that he truly cares about."

"He would be devastated for one, but second, he _doesn't remember_, you git!"

"If Draco really loves you, the only thing that he will need to remember will be a little push. The two of us dating would be that little push."

"More like a big push!"

"The point is that he would remember."

Hermione sighed and thought for a minute. "I'm going to need some time to think about it."

"Take your time, but remember that the longer you wait, the harder it will be to get his memory back."

"I'll do it."

"Perfect."

Draco sat on Hermione's bed as she walked out the door. She had told him that she needed to talk to her head of house. He had no idea where he was, so he went wandering around the strange place that he was in. He was wandering outside when he came upon something that triggered a memory of the girl he had seen earlier.

_Flashback:_

_"I still don't know why you would even think about following your father."_

_"I wouldn't. He and I have had problems with each other since I was five years old. He's always made me do things that I didn't want to do. If I objected, he would beat me. That's how I broke my leg. He told me that I had to get you to be friends with me and get you to tell me all of your secrets."_

_Hermione looked at Draco with hurt on her face. "Is that what you were doing all this time? You were only being nice to me because your father told you to?"_

_Draco stopped and stared at her. He never meant to let that slip from his mouth. "At first, yes. He told me to, but I objected and he told me that if I didn't do it that he would kill my mother. My mother is the only family that I have who really cares for me. She has been there to protect me since he first started to beat me. I was reluctant at first, but I agreed to do it. I just never expected. . . . ."_

_Before he could finish what he was about to say, the girl that was with him by the lake went running into the castle and she never came back out. Then he finished what he was saying to himself. ". . . .to fall in love with you."_

_End of Flashback_

"What a weird thing to remember. Why would I ever love Hermione Granger?"

When Draco realized that he remembered her name, he looked into the lake at his reflection.

"Mister Malfoy?"

Draco turned around to see Professor McGonagall walking toward him.

"Yes?"

"We have just had a very disturbing . . . . . well; we witnessed a snogging between the Head Girl and Blaise Zabini."

Draco looked at her, horrified. "What did you just say?"

"The Head Girl may be released of her duties. Unless of course, you would be willing to keep her in line."

"No. I can keep her line. She doesn't need to be released. I'll take care of it."

"Good. She is currently with the Headmaster in his office. He needs you to go and speak to him."

Draco made his way around MaGonagall and went in the direction of the Headmaster's office. He had no idea how he knew how to get there , or how he knew the password, but he said "Lemon Drop" and the Gargoyle jumped aside so he could enter the office.

Hermione and Blaise were sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk while he was sitting in his chair, waiting for Draco to arrive. When he heard the door to his office open, he looked up and saw the Head Boy. He walked over to him and said, "I need you to go easy on them. They seemed to have no idea what they were doing. It's as if they weren't themselves at the time."

Albus Dumbledore left the office and let Draco deal with Hermione and Blaise. Draco sighed and walked over to them.

As he got to the two people sitting away from each other, he saw that Hermione looked down. She seemed to be ashamed of what she had done, but she was secretly happy to hear Draco trying to calm himself while he spoke.

"I . . . .sigh. . . .maybe the two of you didn't know what you were doing, maybe you did, but right now, given the evidence, I'm going to make sure that neither of you make fools of yourselves."

He watched the two of them and waited for them to say something. Seeing as, the room was silent except for Fawkes' faint breathing, he continued.

"Seeing as, the Head Girl cannot get detention, you will simply get house points taken away and you will no longer be able to have the privilege of giving house points."

Hermione tried to object this time, but Draco continued.

"Blaise? You will be having detention every Monday and Friday with Potter for the rest of the month."

As soon as this was said, Blaise jumped up and started protesting Draco's decision.

"You cannot possibly think that I will work with Potter!"

"You have no choice. Now if you don't stop shouting at me, I will take house points away from you as well."

"You never even took house points from Granger."

"Oh, right. Thirty house points taken from Gryffindor for lack of appropriate behavior, Granger."

He turned back to Blaise. "Happy?"

"No. You went easier on her then you did with me."

"That is just the way it is. Now the two of you will go back to your rooms. Granger, I will be there in an hour."

The two left and when they got out of ear shot of the teachers standing around the office door, they laughed and Blaise said, "Brilliant. That was really convincing."

"You did a better job then I did. I never expected that you and I would make such a good team."


	9. Piece of the Past

Chapter 9: Piece of the Past

Draco sat in the common room of the Head Boy and Girl thinking about the dream that he kept having. The same thing would happen each time he dreamt it. He would be in the dungeons and Hermione would come in and kiss him. She would then say that she would love him no matter what happened and then leave him with nothing.

He felt that he had the dream at least twenty times. He looked up when he saw Blaise and Hermione walk in the room, laughing. He stood up from the couch and crossed his arms across his chest while tapping his foot. When the students looked up, they knew that they were busted and their plan was ruined.

"So . . . . . the two of you knew what you were doing last week and you have been friends since then."

Hermione tried to say something, but Draco cut her off by saying, "Shut up, Mudblood! You've caused enough damage!"

Hermione looked at Draco and saw nothing of what she knew of the improved Draco. Now he was just……Malfoy. He no longer held the love that he once held for her. He no longer held the compassion that she had dug out of the depths of his heart. And he no longer held the soft gray-blue eyes. They were now cold and heartless, just like when she first saw him.

Hermione ran to her room and flopped down on her bed and she cried her eyes out until she had no more tears left. Then she went to sleep where she had a dream that kept her tossing and turning all night. (A/N: you will find out about the dream later on. Sorry.)

After Draco said that to Hermione, he could see the hurt in her eyes. It was as if she was searching for something, but she couldn't find it. When she ran, Draco knew that he had done something very wrong.

"Way to go! You just made it impossible to remember what the two of you had, you git!"

"What are you talking about, Blaise?"

"Forget it."

"NO! Tell me what you meant by that."

Blaise sighed. _Maybe if I tell him, it will be easier for him to remember. _He thought for a moment and decided to tell him.

"Sit down. This could take a while."

After Draco sat down, Blaise started to pace and told him the story of what he knew. By the time that he was done, he was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire and said, "I don't know anything else, but I'm sure that you don. In the back of your mind, all of the memories that you have with her, are there. And when you remember, you're going to be sorry that you ever let her go."

Draco sat on the green couch and one of the major memories that he had came rushing back to him.

The 'truth or dare' scene flashed in front of his eyes and he could feel his heart beat faster as he stood over Hermione when he put her into his bed.

When the memory stopped, he looked at Blaise and said, "Why were the two of you together if you knew that I loved her?"

"We both knew that the only way to get your memory back was to give you a little push from the people that were closest to you."

"NO! I don't believe you! You're just making this up to get rid of Pansy. You always hated her and you would do anything to get her out of your life!"

After Draco said all of this at a very fast pace, he ran out of the portrait and went to the dungeons.

When Hermione went back to the common room, Draco was whipping around the corner of the wall.

Hermione's heart knew that she was about to do the wrong thing, but her mind told her that it was right. She battled with the two of them before her mind won.

"I'm sorry Blaise, but the deal is off."

"What? Why?"

"I know that Draco is happy with Pansy and his new memories."

"But you're not happy without him."

"Life is only just."

"What?"

"It means that sometimes life throws a lot of hard stuff your way, but when you realize that things happen, you'll be able to move on with your life."

"Granger. . . ."

"Please . . . . . don't I know that this isn't what I wanted, but it is what will happen. And fate is fate. I'm not about to change what is supposed to happen."

Blaise tried to object, but Hermione had already left the common room. She was heading for the dungeons to tell Draco something that he had already predicted to happen.


	10. Subconcious Premonition

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I hope you like it!

Chapter 10: Subconscious Premonition

Draco slid down the damp dungeon wall and put his head in his hands. He cried until he heard someone open the door to the empty classroom. A shadow entered the room and they lit their wand. They moved their wand around the room until they stopped on Draco. When the wand stopped on him, he realized that the shadow was none other than Hermione.

She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. She let him cry on her shoulder for hours. When he got done Hermione lifted his head and kissed him. He pushed her back onto the floor and started to lift off her blood red spaghetti strap tank top before she said, "Draco . . . stop."

He looked at her and she lifted herself off of the floor. She walked to the door and was about to leave before she looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, Draco. I never meant to hurt you. I never even meant to fall for you. If you ever need anything, you can come to me. I will never forget what we had together and I'm sure that in the back of your mind, the memories are still there, but right now, I need to think about what is best for you. I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye." Then she left Draco alone in the dungeon to think about what just happened.

Draco stood glued to the spot that he was in before Hermione left. He had realized something. What just happened, was part of his dream. He had dreamt most of everything that had just happened.


	11. Confused

**A/N: **I have had writer's block for two days, but I finally got an idea for this Chapter. Hopefully it will be a long one and I hope you guys enjoy it. This Chapter will be in Parts. They will each have their own individual name also.

**Chapter 11:** **_Confused_**

**Part I: _Recovering Lost Memories_**

Draco stood in the same spot he had been standing in for the last twenty minutes. The only thoughts that were running through his mind were thoughts of the kiss tat he had just shared with Hermione. He had never felt weirder. The only thing that kept him sane was the thought of yelling at Pansy for lieing to him. she had told them that they were lovers, when he really didnt have any feelings for her at all. He had no idea what he was feeling right now, but he was almost certain that it was something that he would never have thought he would feel. He felt like he was in love with Hermione Granger.

Draco sat down on the damp stone floor of the castle and thought of what thier familys would say if they ever found out about their love for each other. And, most importantly, his love for a 'mudblood.'

_She and I come from different worldas. She's a mudblood and I am a pureblood. My family would bloody flip if they knew that i have fallen in love with a bloody mudblood! What would her family say? Would they accept me? Would the man that Hermione called 'the man who raped me is my real father' accept me? What would he do if he found out that sghe told me about what he was doing ot her? WAIT! Where did that come from? Maybe it was an old mamory? Perhaps Hermione told me that before Potter hit me with that curse._

Out of no where, all the memories of Draco's past came flooding back to him like when a curse comes out of a wand. Everything that happened between him and Hermione came bhack and smacked him in the face like a hammer drives a nail into a wall. Then he knew why Hermione came to him with what she had said. She wanted him to be happy. But he now knew that the only way that he would be happy, would be with her. So he decided to go after her and win her back before she got too far away from him. So he ran to the only place that he knew she would go; the library. And that is exactly where he found her sitting with the Weaslette.

**Part II: _"No one will ever love you the way I do."_**

_I'm soory, Draco. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. If I could take back what Harry did, I would. If I could go back in time to make sure that we never got together, I wouldn't. That is the one thing that I would not do. And the one reason is beacasue I would know and yu would not. I would know what we could have had together and you would not. And that would tear me up inside more than anything else in the world. Desptie all the things that I've been put through, if I could getrid of all of it, in exchange for giving you up, I wouldn't do it. I would never be able to forgive myself if I did. I will enever be able to forgive myself for what I just told you either. I'n so sorry, Draco. I know that I will never forgiive myself, but I hope you will._

Hermione was walking as the tears rooled down her cheeks and she knew that she would never be able to forgive herself dor what she had done, but she wanted what was best for Draco, even if that meant that she couldn't have him.

Before long, Hermione had to stop and sit down from the tears blurring her vision. She slid down the wall of the entrance to the dungeons and pulled her fett to her chest. She put her head in her knees and cried for half an hour before she decided that there was only one place that would calm her down; the library. And that was the one place where her friends would go to look for her. But that was what she wanted. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She wanted someone to share her feelings with. She knew that Harry and Ron would make Ginny come to look for her, andf that is exactly what they did.

Hermione turned when she heard the voice of her best girlfriend and she stood. She walked over to her and put her head into her shoulder and cried her eyes out. Ginny stood with her friend before she finally pulled her over to a chair and sat her down.

"What happened?"

"He. . .doesn't. . .care. . . . .he really. . . .doesn't care."

Hermione spoke only between sobs and made sure that she kept her voice quiet so that no one would be able to hear them.

"Hermione. . . . .he does care. He's just confused right now."

"Was."

From behind them, a voice came. It was the one voice that Hermione didn't want to hear. The one voice that Hermione wanted to forget. But it was still the one voice of the man she loved more than anyone else in the world. She turned and found her ex-lover staring at her.

Draco drew himself toward her. He stopped in front of her and knelt down on one knee. When he spoke, he said something that neither Ginny, nor Hermione were expecting.

"I got my memories back."

Hermione stared into his face. It took a while before she finally realized what he had said, but when she did, she said something that tore her heart open, but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry. No one will ever love you the way I do. Nor will they love you as much or more than I do, but I need some time to figure out what I really want. And I think you do too. I'm going to give you some space and I'm hoping that you will give me some too. I hope that you have a good year. I need some space and I hope to figure out what I was doing with you. Please try understand why I am doing this."

With that, she stood up, and walked out of the library, leaving Ginny and the one man that she will ever love with her heart and soul, spechless.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I will put them together in the end, There will be a happy ending. You will ind out in the next chapter who the man is that is her real father and rapist.


	12. Secrets and Hearts

Chapter 12

**Part I: _New Room_**

Hermione decided that the best way to get Draco out of her head was to leave the Head's dorm. So she went to the only person that could make that possible.

Dumbledore was very understanding of her story, but he was still reluctant to let her sleep in the girls' dorm of Gryffindor Tower.

"Miss Granger, the only way that I will be able to let you leave the Head's dorm is if you give me a better reason, or if you resign yourself as Head Girl."

"Please, sir. This is the only way that I will be able to sort out my feelings and find out what I really want."

Dumbledore smiled. "That is what I wanted to hear. You will only be able to stay in the tower for two weeks. If you wish to stay any longer, you will resign yourself as Head Girl."

"Thank you, sir. You have no idea how much I need to get away from that place."

"Actually, there is one other thing. I have noticed that there is far less points for Gryffindor than usual. Have you been giving them points?"

"Draco took that privilege away from me."

Miss Granger, only I am able to take away that privilege. There is no other way for that to happen."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make the necessary changes in the girls' dorm of Gryffindor Tower."

"Thank you, Professor."

Hermione left the Headmaster's office and went to the kitchen. She had decided that she was going to avoid Draco at all means possible. When she finished what Dobby had given her, she went to the Head Girl's room and gathered her thing. When she got to the Gryffindor Tower, everyone was celebrating the victory of the Quidditch cup

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Ron was the first person to notice her.

"I just came from Dumbledore's office. He told me that I could stay here for a while."

"What happened to you and Malfoy?"

Hermione paused. "He and I are no longer together."

"Well that's good news."

Hermione gave him a faint smile and moved to the girls' dorm, but she was stopped by Harry. He pulled her into a hug and said the one thing that she was

least expecting from someone who loved her.

"I'm sorry. I really had no idea how much you cared for him. If I had known, I never would have"

"It's okay Harry. I know how you feel about him and I know how much you care about me. But I don't feel the same about you or Ron. You're both like brothers to me and I would never leave you behind. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

Hermione pulled herself out of the hug and looked into Harry's eyes that were now sparkling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't be. You can't help who you love, right."

With that, he turned around and headed back into the crowd of people that were celebrating. Hermione stood there for a moment before she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Granger, your room is ready."

Dumbledore had some down from the girls' dorm and he was about to leave when he saw that Hermione was crying.

"Is there something you wish to discuss Miss Granger?"

"No, Professor. Thanks anyway."

With that, she gathered her things and made her way up to her new room

**Part II: _"Don't Give Up"_**

The first thing that Draco did after Hermione left the library, was let his tears fall from his eyes for the first time in his life.

Ginny knelt down beside him and put a hand ion his shoulder. "Malfoy? Are you okay?"

"I let her go. The one person that I have ever really cared for in my life is gone because I couldn't realize that she was the one person that I truly loved."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. Maybe she and I weren't meant to be together. She told me that it would never work, but I didn't believe her. And now I realize that she is right."

"She's not right. It will work out. I know Hermione well enough to know that she will realize that she made a mistake. She will come back. She has told you things that she has only told me. She wouldn't do that unless she really trusted and loved you."

"Face it, Ginny, she doesn't care. But, I still want her to. And no matter how much I want that, it won't ever be true."

"She does care. She's just confused right now. You need to be the one to show her that you love her no matter what she does. She won't listen to anyone but you. Don't give up."

"I have to. She and I weren't meant to be, just like she said. How could I ever think that enemies could become lovers?"

"You can't think that way."

"Why not?" Draco's tears had stopped and by now, he was getting very agitated with Hermione's best friend.

"I just gave this speech to Hermione and somehow, it feels like I'm still speaking from the heart. Because I am."

"What do you know about love?"

"I know a lot more than you think. I'm in love with someone that I can't have because he is a Slytherin. My parents would never approve. He comes from a long line of Death Eaters too. I would be cast out from my family and be banished even though I know that there is something else to him."

"Blasie?"

Ginny lifted her head. She had given too much away and she knew it. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because of both of our families."

"He doesn't care about what his family does. He hates what they do. He doesn't want to be like them."

"How do you know that?"

"He and I have been friends almost our whole lives. I think I know him."

"What do you know, now you're giving me the advice that you should take."

After that, they went to dinner and tried to find Hermione, but she was no where to be found. So they ate dinner and went to find her.

"Where would she be?"

"Maybe she's in your tower."

"I doubt it. She doesn't go there anymore because if what Harry did to you. But it can't hurt to try. You wait here while I go check."

As Ginny ran off toward the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione came around the corner and Draco spotted her before she could turn around.

**Part III: _Secrets Revealed_**

Hermione turned and tired to get away before Draco could catch her, but it was too late, his arms were already around her waist, holding her.

"Draco, you can't do this."

"Why not? We should be together and you know it."

"Malfoy!"

Draco let go of Hermione at the sound of her saying his name so harshly. She turned to face him and he never saw more hurt in her eyes.

"Malfoy, it will never work. I told you this dozens of times before and you chose to ignore it until we were no longer able to be together. And that's when I

realized that you and I will never be. It's like the old Muggle saying, 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' That is what I was doing. I was getting to know my enemy." Hermione said something that cut them both deep inside and made Draco run as fast as he could in the direction that he had come.

"Goodbye, Draco. I'll never forget what we had." And with that said to Draco's back, Hermione continued to walk the way she was going.

_I have to keep all my feelings to myself. I've done it with Harry and Ron, so I can do it with everyone else. I just need some practice. Just like I have to keep my heart to myself, like I've done since I was . . . . . Well, you know._

_**You're going to do that to Draco?**_

_I have no other choice; I can't risk him getting hurt._

_**He already has gotten hurt. Many times. And now, the one person that he loves just betrayed him by not telling him how they really feel.**_

_Shut up! No one asked you._

_**Yes, I'm your conscience, if you talk to yourself, you ask me questions.**_

_Then I won't talk to myself._

_**You're doing it right now.**_

_Stop it!_

_**You're doing it again.**_

"_Will you just stop it! You're just like Ray!"_

_**I hope you know that you just said that out loud.**_

Hermione looked around and realized that she was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room and everyone was staring at her.

"Who is Ray?" Ron came up behind Hermione and asked her something that she didn't want to answer.

"Just leave it, Ron." Ginny said that, and Hermione decided that it was finally time to tell her best guy friends what happened to her. And that is exactly what she did.

When she finished, her friends were looking at her with hurt and sympathy in their eyes. But Harry was the first to get up and hug her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I wish there was something that I could do for you."

"I know. But right now, all you really need to do is not pity me. Because I've been pitied by everyone that I've told, and I don't want it from you guys."

With that, the three friends were back to being the 'Golden Trio.'

A/N: Sorry about the cut off with Draco and Hermione. I'll get more of them in there in the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Keep reviewing please!


	13. The Dance

**A/N:** I have decided to make this story beyond the seventh year. There will be a battle between Voldemort and Harry. R&R I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 13:**_ Graduation_

_How could she? Does she really feel that way or is she just hiding her feelings? How will I be able to find out?_

Draco was sitting at his desk in his room, thinking about what he had done to jeopardize his relationship with Hermione. Then he realized that the one thing that made it happen was his doing nothing. He did nothing to comfort her. He did nothing to try to get along with her friends. He did nothing for her. He did nothing for an apology. All he did was think about his feelings. When he was done thinking, he went to look for Hermione himself. He searched everywhere that he thought she might be, but he didn't find her. He was just about to give up when he saw her walking with 'Potty and Weasel.'

He ran up to then and the first thing that happened before he could talk to Hermione was Harry and Ron stepping in front of Hermione.

"You're not welcome here, Malfoy." Harry looked annoyed and angry when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that I have every right to walk down a corridor as much as you do. Besides, I have to talk to Hermione."

"Why? She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"It's not your business, Weasel."

Ron stepped closer to him and their noses were inches apart.

"It is my business because you've hurt her and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Weasley. I want to talk. Nothing more."

This time, Harry stepped in. "You can talk to someone else."

"STOP IT!"

The three teenage boys looked up and realized that it was Hermione that said it. She looked at the three of them and had a very annoyed look on her face.

"The three of you have been fighting over me and I'm tired of it. You have been enemies since we were children and you won't get over it. Grow up!"

The three boys looked at each other and looked like they wanted to, but none of them were going to say it first.

"Now, Malfoy, what do you want to talk about?"

Draco looked hurt at Hermione using his surname. But he immediately changed his expression when he pushed past Harry and Ron to pull Hermione into his chest. He rested his chin on her head for a moment and then started to speak.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to hurt you. I'm so sorry." When Hermione didn't answer, he pressed on. "When I was talking to you in the library, I couldn't believe what you said. You really hurt me. But I guess I deserved it for all the things that I've done to you. I'm really sorry."

He tried to walk away, but Hermione grabbed his arm and said, "I know that you're sorry. I need to tell you something. For the most part, I lied to you. I lied about how I felt. I lied about not caring. I even lied about not loving you."

The two ex-lovers had forgotten about the two boys that were watching their every move. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you, Draco Malfoy. I want to be with you. It took me less time than I thought it would to figure out how I felt, but I realize that I was pushing you away because I didn't want you to hurt me again." Hermione had let go of his arm and he was standing there, with his back turned to her.

He thought for a moment at what he was about to do, but he did it anyway; he turned around, grabbed Hermione and put his lips to hers. Hermione almost collapsed in his arms from missing his touch, but she caught herself and kissed him back.

The two friends of Hermione cleared their throats to show their presence and Draco and Hermione pulled apart. They looked at the two of them and saw two adults standing behind them.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, please follow me to my office." Their headmaster had a look of anger on his face that none of them had ever seen before.

Hermione and Draco followed him and their Transfiguration Professor, hand in hand, all the way to his office.

"Sit down!" Draco pulled a chair out for Hermione and she sat down in it, with him at her side.

"The two of you have been Head Boy and Girl for the entire year and you have fallen for each other. You have given the school a new meaning to the words, 'House Unity.' And I have just decided that the two of you can put together and Graduation Ball for the entire seventh year for after the Graduation Ceremony."

"Wait. What happened to the anger that you just had?"

"I have been informed that the two of you have shared some. . .encounter with each other."

"So?"

"Normally we don't allow that in school, especially since you are not even of age yet. But we will make this one exception due to the fact that you have become so close. It will not happen again. If it does, the two of you will not be able to be Head's for the remainder of the year and you will not be able to attend graduation or the 'End of the Year Ball.' You may go."

"Professor? Can we make it a Masquerade ball?"

"Certainly. I think that is a marvelous idea."


	14. Chapter 14

**All songs come from Princess Ai books. They are not mine!**

**Chapter 14**

**Part I: _The Band_**

"Why do you want it to be a masquerade?"

Draco and Hermione had just left their Headmaster's office and were on their way to their common room to on decide the decorations.

"Why not? I think it would be fun for the seventh years to finally be able to have a _real _ball."

"Do you know how expensive it will be? Some people won't be able to afford their clothes and their date's clothes."

"Like Who?"

"Like me! I won't be able to afford and elegant gown with a matching mask."

"Anyone else?"

"I don't know. . . . .The Weasleys, Neville, and probably some other Gryffindor students."

"Well, I'm sure Neville will go with Ginny. He can pay for his and I will pay for Ginny's gown. Ron will most likely go with Lavender. I'll pay for both of their clothes. Harry can pay for both his and his date's clothes, seeing as he has so much money."

"What about me? What will I do? My mother will be furious if she found out that I wanted money for a gown that I was only going to wear once."

Draco looked at Hermione and said, "What do you think?"

Hermione looked away, she had a feeling that his look meant that he would pay for her gown.

When they reached their common room, they sat down on the red couch and decided that they would write down their own ideas and decide by combining them if they fit well together.

(Hermione)

_Farewell students' banner in the Entrance Hall_

_Valedictorian Speech_

_Streamers hanging from the ceiling_

_Sky looking clear and starry; even if it is not a starry night_

_A local school band; preferably Harry, Ginny, and Ron's band; **BLEEDING CRIES**_

(Draco)

_Banner in Entrance Hall_

_Speech_

_Streamers_

_Clear, starry night_

_Local Band_

_**Rules:**_

_No shaperones!_

_Sixth year students may attend if they are accompanied by a seventh year date; no begging!_

_No fighting among the houses prior to the ball! You will not be able to attend the graduation ceremony or the ball if you do!_

When the two of them were finished, they exchanged parchment.

"Did you use Occlumency, Draco?"

"No. I guess we just think alike."

"First of all, we keep these ideas, but we need more. Second of all, there has to be chaperones and you spelled it wrong! It is chap. Other than that, I like the rules. We should show them to Professor Dumbledore for approval."

"Okay. Why don't we do that right now?"

The two of them went to their Headmaster ands he agreed with the rules, but he told them that if they wanted a local band, there would have to be another one too for when that band wanted to take a break. They agreed and went to see if Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be willing to play for them.

The three of them were sitting around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, writing music for their band.

"Okay, how does this sound? _Alone doesn't hurt anymore, the pain's too strong to feel it. Alone doesn't work anymore, there's no one left to heal it. If I turn my back on it all. And Walk away from this place, maybe someone will find these dried up tears on my face."_

"Nice, Ginny."

Ron sat back into the chair and thought for a moment or two. "Maybe we could ask Dumbledore if he would let us perform at the ceremony."

"Ron, I doubt that he would let us sing these kinds of songs. I mean, this stuff is really deep."

"I guess your right."

"I know that you're wrong."

The three friends looked up to find Hermione and Draco standing in front of the portrait hole, holding a stack of papers.

"What?"

"We were just talking to Professor Dumbledore and he agreed to let you perform at the 'End of the Year Ball.' he just said that there had to be another band to let you guys take a break."

The three of them sat back in their chairs, looking quite shocked at what Hermione was telling them.

"We just need to have an audition of what songs you will sing."

They all looked at Draco, hardly remembering that he was there.

"So, who is the singer?"

"I am." Harry had stood up and Ron had conjured his guitar while Ginny sat down with her drum sticks.

"This is the first song that I ever wrote for the band and it also happens to be my favorite."

Hermione and Draco sat down and listened as the heavy rock song started off slow and then sped up to the point where Harry started singing with a voice that even surprised Hermione.

_You're my_

_Angel back in heaven _

_Lost among the free_

_Trapped up in that tower_

_Looking down upon my plea_

_If only I could climb up there_

_And sort through you're debris_

_I'd bring this_

_Angel back to heaven_

_For all eternity_

_Gritty demented cloth_

_Covering up the flesh born to rot_

_Lace wound up so tightly and taught_

_That bitter screams of breath would get caught_

_Bloody circumcised heel_

_Kicking in doors made of steel_

_Stiletto razor-sharp so surreal_

_That sunny dreams of death wouldn't feel_

_You're my_

_Angel back in heaven_

_Lost among the free_

_Trapped up in that tower_

_Looking down upon my plea_

_If only I could climb up there _

_And sort through your debris_

_I'd bring this_

_Angel back to heaven_

_For all eternity_

_Dirty penalized belt_

_Whipping trouble with each pelt_

_Leather strained so worn it could melt_

_That haunting demonic rage with one welt_

_Musky vilified veil_

_Smothering cries of living hell_

_Dust choking cries to such avail_

_That holy waters rise with one wail_

_You're my_

_Angel back in heaven_

_Lost among the free_

_Trapped up in that tower_

_Looking down upon my plea_

_If only I could climb up there_

_And sort through your debris_

_I'd bring this _

_Angel back to heaven_

_For all eternity_

_Angel back in heaven_

_Lost among the free_

_Trapped up in that tower_

_Looking down upon my plea_

_If only I could climb up there_

_And sort through your debris_

_Angel back in heaven_

_Captured just for me_

By the time they were done, everyone in the common room had crowded around and they were all cheering them on for more.

"Well, it looks like we have our band." Hermione stood up from the couch and walked over to Harry. She gave him a hug and whispered, "You're in. that was amazing by the way."

**Part II: _The Gown_**

The next day, Draco took Hermione to get her gown for the ball. They went to the only place that was close enough; Hogsmeade.

When they found the gown shop, Draco told Hermione to look around while he went to get the clerk. She was looking at what would be a Homecoming dress for the Muggles and she saw one that was her size. It was a midnight-blue strapless dress that was cut in an angle from the middle of her thigh down to the knee. The clerk took her measurements and went to find the dress in the back. When he returned, he held only the measuring tape and said that the only one they had left was one for a very special guest. So, the two of them went on searching from the front of the store, to the back. They were on the other side of the store, in the back when Hermione found the perfect dress. It resembled that of a wedding gown. It was a whit, halter top with a strip of light blue ribbon going across the stomach. There were gems that wrapped around the ribbon and the matching mask was entirely light blue to match the ribbon. The clerk went back get the dress and luckily, they had one left.

Hermione went to the dressing room to tie it on and emerged with it hugging her curves. She put the mask on and tapped Draco on the shoulder. When he turned, his mouth hung open. To him, she looked like an angel. The only thing that kept him from kissing her was that the clerk had just come in with a pair of white, high-heeled, tie-up shoes that were meant to lift the gown off of the floor.

Draco and Hermione left the shop about two hours after they walked in with a long, poofy bag slung over Draco's shoulder. Hermione was amazed at the fact that they had spent so much money on one dress. It had been on sale for half off and they still paid an obscene amount of money.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, we did spend a lot of money for one dress."

"I'm sure. You're going to be the belle of the ball."

Hermione jumped into his arms and said, "This may come as a shock to you, but I have never had anyone spend this much money on me before."

"Actually, it doesn't."

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and they walked back to the castle together with one thing on their minds, each other.


	15. Imperious Curse

**A/N:** Sorry. This chapter may be short. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 15:** **_Imperious Curse_**

The next week was exhausting. Hermione spent each day studying. If she wasn't studying, she was only sleeping for about an hour or two. Every time someone disturbed her, she would throw something at them. She only got four hours of sleep each day and drank lots of caffeine to help her stay awake.

At the moment, she was sleeping on her bed. She had set her alarm to make her wake up an hour earlier, but Draco had come in and shut it off so that she could get some sleep.

When she woke, it was time for dinner and she was very agitated. She went down to the Great Hall with her arms full of books. She set them down at the Gryffindor table and went to the Slytherin table. She couldn't find Draco, so she went to Blaise.

"Have you seen Draco, Blaise?"

"No. Why?"

"He shut off my alarm and now I am way behind in my studies."

"He probably did that so you could get some sleep. You have been going non-stop for the last three days."

"That's no excuse. If you see him, tell him that I'm looking for him."

"Will do."

Hermione went back to the Gryffindor table to eat and she noticed that neither Harry nor Ron were there. She figured that they were out on the Quidditch field and went back to studying. Little did she know that her two friends were with Draco Malfoy, outside the castle.

(Draco's POV)

"Did you think you could get away with it?"

Draco lay on the ground that was now covered in his blood. Ron and Harry stood over him. They had a glazed look in their eyes and whenever they heard a voice in their heads, they did what the voice told them to do.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Did you think that I would let you get away with it?"

Draco knew that Ron and Harry were under the Imperious Curse, but he didn't know who the 'I' was. So he just endured what he had to until he could find out who the 'I' was. "Who is 'I'?"

Harry and Ron just kicked him in the ribs and Draco heard his bones crack. He let out a cry of pain. He was punched in the face, kicked in the stomach, his right arm was broken, and his left shoulder was dislocated. He had no idea how the two of them were getting their strength, but he had a feeling that it was magical.

When Draco finally passed out, the last thing he heard was the menacing laugh of his father.

(Hermione's POV)

After she was finished with her dinner, Hermione went outside to sit by the tree next to the lake. She sat down and opened all of her books then laid them out in front of her. By the time she looked up from her books, she was the only on left outside and the sun was setting.

She made her way toward the castle and heard a low moan from the Forbidden Forest. She didn't think anything of it until she heard her name spoken in a soft whisper, as if they were worried about her safety.

A/N: sorry about the cliffy. I hope to get the next chapter up within the next week. It will be a long one! Please Review!


	16. Shocking Truth

**A/N: **sorry about not updating in a while, but I was writing some of my other story. I promise that this won't be a cliffy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**Chapter 16: _Shocking Truth_**

(Hermione POV)

Hermione walked into the Forbidden Forest to find a clearing. She saw the silhouette of a body and she hesitantly walked over to it. _'Who would be in the Forest at this time of night let alone anyone?' _ When Hermione got to the body, her heart stopped from seeing her one love lying on the ground. Hermione bent down next to him and tried to see if he had any major injuries. _'Three broken ribs…possible concussion…broken arm…sprained wrist…' _ When she realized that she couldn't possibly carry him to the castle herself, she ran to the castle as fast as she could and found the first Professor that she could; Severus Snape. They both ran to the clearing and Snape levitated him back to the castle. When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfry healed his arm, ribs, wrist, and ankle that Hermione hadn't checked for. Madame Pomfry told Snape that he did have a slight concussion, but that he would have to wait and get out of that himself. Hermione sat by his bed until Madame Pomfry insisted that she leave for her own bed.

When she got to her room, she lay down and contemplated who and why someone could have done it to him. She came up with three solutions.

1) Voldemort had found out about them.

2) Draco's father had found out about them.

3) Harry and Ron had finally gotten too jealous and taken it out on him.

Hermione took away two of the possibilities and was left with Draco's father finding out about them. She decided that she would have to wait to find out when Draco woke up and drifted into an uneasy sleep about what could have happened to Draco.

(Harry's POV)

Harry woke up to find that he was alone in the common room and he had a terrible headache. He vaguely remembered what had happened the night before. He and Ron were walking around the green houses and they were hit with a curse. They were told to go do something and they did it. Harry couldn't remember what they were told to do or by who.

Ron came into the room with a look of both guilt and fear on his face. He walked over to Harry's bed and said the one thing that Harry was regretting to hear.

"Someone found him. Hermione to be exact."

"They found who did it?"

"Not yet. It's only a matter of time before he wakes up and tells them though."

Harry put one knee to his chest and rested him elbow on it while he put his head in his hand. "This is going to be hell. We could get expelled. It's not like their going to believe us."

"You never know. Malfoy could have realized that it wasn't really us and that we were being controlled."

"I might have believed that if he didn't hate us so much. He'll probably just say that it was us to get us expelled and Hermione really cares about him so much that she'll believe him."

Ron sat on Harry's bed trying to figure out how they could make people believe them if Malfoy told them that they weren't being controlled. They came up with one solution; a pensive.

(Hermione)

Hermione sat in a chair next to Draco's sleeping body in the Hospital Wing. She had been hoping that he would wake up today, but she had no luck so far. She was trying to decide whether she should try to wake him up herself when he stirred. Hermione sat up hopefully and he opened his eyes.

"Hey." Draco's voice was very week, but all of his pain was gone.

"Hey, sweetie."

Draco looked around and it all came back to him. "Potter and Weasley."

"What?"

"They were the ones that did this."

Hermione's hopes of her friends not being the culprits were shattered. Just as Draco had said that, Professor McGonagall had come in with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Minerva, go bring them down from their common room for questioning." Dumbledore seemed calm, but Hermione could see that the sparkle in his eyes had gone out.

"Professor, they didn't do it of their own accord."

Hermione looked back at Draco. He seemed to be thinking back to yesterday

"What?"

"They were under the imperious curse."

"How do you know that? Mister Malfoy?"

"Their eyes were glazed over and they had way too much strength to not be under it."

Just then, Harry and Ron walked in with McGonagall.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, did you run into anyone unfamiliar to you two days ago or perhaps just yesterday?"

The two of them looked at each other and Harry was the one who said something.

"We did…yesterday…….but I don't remember who it was."

"I know who it was." Everyone looked back at Draco and Harry and Ron seemed shocked that he was helping them

"It was my father."

"How do you know Mister Malfoy? Did you see them get hit with it?"

"No. But I did hear him laugh just before I passed out in the Forest. Know that he is here, too. He's here for one reason only. To kill Hermione."

Hermione looked down at Draco who only avoided her eyes.

"How do you know this, Mister Malfoy?"

"Because he found out about the two of us. Now he's mad about it. And he doesn't want me to stay with her because I'm supposed to marry Pansy when we graduate."

"So all this time, you knew that you were going to get married and yet you let me fall for you?"

"Yes."

"What kind of person does that? How fucking twisted is that? That is just the worst thing that I have ever heard of."

"Miss Granger, watch the language. Or I will have to remove you from this room."

"No need, I'm leaving now." Hermione walked out of the Hospital and ran for the only place that she could get comfort; the library. Ginny sat at a table in the back and Hermione sat down next to her.

"Your advice didn't work. He's getting married to Parkinson when they graduate." Hermione's tears flowed down her cheeks as she sat next to Ginny who had her arm wrapped around her so the she could cry into her shoulder. Ginny had never expected something like this to happen. And it was the most shocking thing that she had ever heard. Hermione stayed in the library doing homework for the remainder of the day and only went to her room when she was sure that Draco was still in the Hospital Wing.

**A/N: **I know that I said that this would be a long chapter, but I have nothing left. I'm drawing a blank. I would really appreciate some of your ideas. Please Review!


	17. Realization

**A/N: **Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it just came to me and now I have no idea what to write next.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Chapter 17: _ Realization_**

( Draco)

_She turned around and walked away from him, leaving him with nothing; not even one kiss. He stood there looking at her walk away while she held no sign of regret._

Draco sat bolt upright in the hospital bed. The realization that Hermione had left him had finally started to close in on him. The dream that he had woken from was not really a dream. Most of it had been real.

'_Hermione is really gone. She's gone…she's really gone.' _Draco sat up in his hospital bed thinking. _'I'll never be able to get her back. I really blew it.' _Suddenly, Draco let the tears flow down his face. He had held all those tears back all those years, but he had just let it out.

(Hermione)

_She turned around and walked away from the only person that she had loved. She pretended to have no regrets, but she was secretly crying on the inside._

Hermione sat up in her bed and her eyes filled with tears. Ginny woke up next to her and held her until she went back to sleep. Hermione had asked Ginny to stay with her so that she didn't feel so alone, and she obliged to her request. Hermione went back to sleep and had the same dream all through the night.

**A/N: **I promise that there will be a happy ending! Sorry that this chapter is so short but I have nothing else.


	18. More than a Mistress

**A/N: sorry that it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with my other stories. This is the last chapter I hope you like it. I'm not sure if I will create a sequel or not. Tell me if you want one when you review. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 18: _More than a Mistress_**

Graduation was rolling around and Hermione hadn't had a second thought. She was looking for Lucius Malfoy. She was waiting for him to put her out of her misery. Every time she turned a corner, she wanted him to be there. Draco had gotten out of the hospital a few days ago. He was doing better, but Hermione really didn't want to know how he was doing. She just wanted to forget what they had. She wanted to forget all the feelings that she had ever felt for Draco Malfoy, even if that meant cutting herself off from the magical world, she was willing to do it. She was willing to do anything she had to do to get away from the memories and the heartbreak of losing her first real love. The only thing that she hadn't realized was that at that moment, Draco Malfoy was watching her, thinking of a plan to win her back forever.

Hermione sat in the front row of Transfiguration, taking her last N.E.W.T. test. She had slept for only four hours the night before, preparing for the Graduation, The Final Year Ball, and studying for Transfiguration and Potions N.E.W.T.s. The Final Year Ball was to be that night and Graduation was the coming Saturday outside, next to the Forbidden Forest.

As Hermione put her quill down and flipped over her paper, she found herself glancing around the room for him. She stopped herself and told herself, _No. He wouldn't think of trying something in the school. Especially when Dumbledore was to return today. _Hermione laid down her head and found she was drifting off the sleep.

_**She ran as fast as she could, away from her world and the one person that she had loved. She ran from her friends and her lover. He was coming up behind her fast and when she turned to see where she was going, she ran into someone tall and blond, with a snakehead cane. She looked up at the father of the man she loved, the man that had come to kill her. He raised his wand and started to shout the killing curse at her when Draco stepped in front of her and took the blow.**_

Hermione woke to the sound of the bell with tears in her eyes. She was the last person out of the room and she slowly walked down the stairs to the Great Hall to finish off the decorations for the ball. However, when she got there, it was already finished. When she looked around, the ball was filled with streamers, balloons, and a huge banner above the teachers table saying 'Congratulations Graduates!' Hermione continued to look in awe as she stood in the middle of the room she had come to know for over seven years. She stopped when her eyes fell upon someone standing in the doorway.

"I wasn't sure you would like it, Mia."

Hermione closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling down her face from the shock of hearing his nickname for her again.

"I love it."

"But---"

"It's just, I can't--I don't--I mean--I want to say thank you, but, I can't. I love you with all my heart, but, you're getting married. And I just can't live with that."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, Hermione was out the castle doors, running away from the life she had known for seven years. She ran as fast as she could, away from her world and the one person that she had loved. She ran from her friends and her lover. He was coming up behind her fast and when she turned to see where she was going, she ran into someone tall and blond, with a snakehead cane. She looked up at the father of the man she loved, the man that had come to kill her. He raised his wand and started to shout the killing curse at her when Draco stepped in front of her. He stood between the woman he loved and the man he had grown to hate, but had been brought up to respect.

"Get out of the way, son."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I won't let you hurt the woman I love. She's the only person that ever really got to know me for me and not for my heritage or for my money."

"Then you will die with her." Lucius Malfoy raised his wand once more only to be frozen to the spot. Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion, but then they saw their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione and Draco stood on the dance floor of the Great Hall, in each others arms, dancing. Draco wore a white tuxedo and Hermione wore a matching white dress with sparkles. As the song came to an end, Draco got down on one knee and took Hermione's hand. Everyone in the room stopped to watch.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione stood in shock as her lover kneeled before her and proposed in front of the entire seventh year class. She opened her mouth and closed it a few times before Draco stood and walked away sadly. Hermione followed him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, you have to know what I was going to say."

"No need. I already know from you reaction. You were going to explain how it would never work and how--" Hermione cut him off by placing her lips on his. When she drew away, she opened her mouth to answer.

"There is nothing in the world that would make me happier than to be your wife, Draco Malfoy."

**A/N: well folks, that's it. I hope you liked it. Review please!**


End file.
